Confessions from the Crazy Girls Diary
by MessintheMirror
Summary: When Puck comes over to work on a song with Rachel, he accidently finds her diary. What will he discover? Short Drabble from LiveJournal, ENJOY!


This is just a short little drabble that I wrote over at LiveJournal in the Puckleberry MEME…Hope you enjoy. Its my first time writing for the Glee fandom, and I had a great time! Hope you all enjoy, and I look forward to more to come!

When Rachel invites him over to work on a new song, he doesn't really think anything of it. This is a regular occurrence lately, since they've decided to be friends after everything that they've been through.  
He gets there, knocking on the door, leaning against the frame, waiting for an answer. She swings the door open, a huge smile on her face.  
"Hello Noah. Right on time, thank you."  
She moves back, letting him walk in, shutting the door behind him, and locking it.  
"Where's the dads Berry," he asks, casting a glance into the living room.  
"They are out for the night, enjoying dinner and a feature. They won't be back till late tonight. Ready to get started?" Not waiting for an answer, she starts up the stairs, leaving her ass on perfect display for Puck. This is when he realizes her clothing. Barely there black shorts, a white camisole, and knee high tube socks. He can't help but let his gaze stay on her ass, watching the way it swayed to and fro, bouncing with each step.  
They reach her room, and he flops down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
They get to work on the song, singing it over and over again until finally Puck can't do it anymore.  
"Berry, can we take a break," he asks, throwing himself back onto the bed.  
"Oh, yes, of course. You're not going to ask me to make out are you?" She throws him a smirk that could easily be on a Puckermans face, and he laughs.  
"Nah, I won't ask. Unless..." He says, winking at her.  
She laughs, walking towards the door. "I'm going to get a bottle of water, do you want any refreshments Noah?"  
"Sure, whatever."  
She walks out, the door swinging shut behind her. He lies there, looking at the ceiling, quickly getting bored. He rolls on his side, looking for the remote to the TV. It's not on top of the dresser, so he pulls the drawer open, looking further. He moves some stuff around, coming across a bright pink book, with Rachel written across the front. The search for the remote is quickly forgotten, as he lays back down, bringing the book with him. Pry some song book or something.  
He opens it to a random page, quickly skimming the words. Definitely not a song book, more like a diary.  
As he skims, he notices the amount of 'Finn' slowly dwindling. Then, he started to notice his name. Times they had hung out, things that they had been through. The tone of it was all very friendly, which was what he expected, though it was somewhat disappointing. He wasn't sure when, but sometime during this whole friendship, he had started to develop feelings for Rachel. More than friendly feelings. He had been biting his tongue, not wanting to ruin his first real girl-friend. He really actually enjoyed spending time with her, not feeling like he was going to light himself on fire like he once thought hanging out with her would.  
He read through an entry detailing the night the entire Glee club had spent at the lake, the two of them the only single ones, sharing a blanket. Reading what she had written nearly knocked him off the bed.  
"Sitting there, next to Noah under the stars, the only thing I could think of was how badly I wanted to touch him. Grab his hand, scoot closer so that our thighs touched, or a simple arm around my shoulders. Any contact would have made my night, but I was too scared. I finally had a friend, someone that I could talk to about anything. I don't know if I can jeopardize that, for the possibility of a couple of kisses or stolen embraces."  
He quit reading, closing the book, & sitting it beside him. She had feelings for him too. Why weren't they together? Why were they denying this, thing between them? He put the book back in the drawer, finding the remote in the process. He turned the TV to ESPN, listening to them talk about the latest basketball game.  
He heard her coming back up the stairs, sitting up, waiting for her to enter the room. She came through the door, a tray in her hands. The tray was full. A jug of lemonade, two glasses with ice, homemade sugar cookies, a plate of fruit & veggies, with dip in the center. He jumped up, grabbing the tray and setting it on the bed. "Thanks Rach. This looks great." He took a seat, placing the tray in between the two of them. They ate in silence, him thinking of the best way to approach the subject.

They had nearly cleared the tray, when she got up, going over to the stereo.  
"Are you ready to continue rehearsing Noah?"  
He shook his head, swallowing the bite and washing it down with the lemonade. He stood up, watching her as she began her choreography, singing the first verse. He came in at his part, grabbing her hand and swinging her to him. They continued on with the song, ending it in each other's arms, facing each other. There was an energy in the room, them both staring into each other's eyes. Deciding this was his chance, he chastely pressed his lips to hers, instantly feeling a jolt of electricity shoots through his system. He waited for her to push back, kiss back; do something. When he realized that she wasn't doing anything, he pulled back, looking down into her eyes.  
"What did you just do?"  
"Come on Berry, you know what that was. It's called a kiss. We used to do it all the time."  
"I know what it was Noah, what I don't know is why you did it. Were friends, just..." He cut her off, placing his lips against hers again. This time, she reacted, even if it was tentative, and she quickly stepped back.  
"Noah, no. We can't do this, I can't risk losing you."  
"Rachel, shut up. I like you, you like me. Don't try and deny it, I know."  
"You like me?" she asked, looking up at me with those big doe eyes. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.  
"What's not to like? We're already friends, know more about each other than most people do, and we're two good looking Jews baby."  
She smiles, looking up at him. "I like you too Noah."  
She leaned up, pressing her lips to his.  
"I know baby." He kissed her again, pulling her to the bed. He fell on his back, bringing her tiny body with him.  
They kissed until their need for air was greater than their need for each other. They lay back, cuddling with each other.  
"Want to watch a movie? Grease is on tonight." He laughed, shaking his head yes, placing a kiss on her forehead. She rolled over, opening the drawer to get the remote.  
"Noah? Were you in my drawer?"  
He tensed, shooting her a small smile. "Yeah baby, I grabbed the remote while you were downstairs. I thought that would be ok."  
She rolled back over, her diary in her hand. "Did you read this? It was upside down and crooked. I always have my drawers meticulously organized. Did you read this?"  
"I'm sorry Rach. I didn't realize that it was a diary at first. I thought it was just a song book or something. I'm so sorry Rach. Forgive me," he asked, giving her his puppy dog eyes, and a small smile, before leaning into kiss her again.

Prompt : Diary


End file.
